This invention arose out of a need to improve existing tools for installing internally threaded rivets. Some of the tools which are known in this art are those illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,069,907, 2,430,563 and 2,641,378. The tools illustrated in those patents are either awkward to handle or are very expensive to manufacture. Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a tool for installing internally threaded tubular rivets which is both durable and inexpensive to manufacture. It is a further object of this invention to provide a tool, as aforesaid, which is easy to handle and which will facilitate a very rapid installation of the tubular rivets.
Other objects and purposes of this invention will be apparent to persons acquainted with apparatus of this general type upon reading the following specification and inspecting the accompanying drawing.